worldonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Locations
Locations in TWO: The map of the game Earth Online is taken from the real map of Earth, however, the boundaries of countries and regions are not standardized as in the current map. Instead, based on the available history of countries and continents, the regions are created using geological data of history. To accommodate all the players and resources, the map is enlarged 10 times the actual map, the mountains are 10 things bigger and higher as well as rivers and lakes are 10 times bigger. High Quality and Updates @ https://discordapp.com/channels/402339702033743872/476916069911625729 Areas Dali Region: Dali Region in the game 'Earth Online' contains the following areas: Lianzhou Basin, Kunming Area, Wuding Area, Liuzou Area, Chuxiong Area, Guilin Area. Here is map for important areas in Dali Region Lianzhou Basin "The main features of a basin were being surrounded by high ground, and low in the middle, as the name basin implied."http://gravitytales.com/novel/the-world-online/two-chapter-5Source Chapter After the game map expanded the area of the planet tenfold, the hills were ten times higher and rivers widened by ten as well. Small basins in the real countryside, in the game, would become a basin territory as large as Sichuan Basin was in reality. The Lianzhou Basin in-game covered an area of 240,000 square kilometers, as large as the entire province of Guangxi in China (or, slightly larger than Romania). To The Sides The west side of the Basin was the China/Vietnam border and was modified into a rolling, stony mountain range that was impassable. To the north was a gateway city, called Zhennan Pass. It was now occupied by a group of powerful thieves. Passing through, you entered the hinterlands of Guangxi. To the east was the dividing line between Guangxi and Lingnan, with mountains and misty jungles. To the south, one can reach the North Bay of the South China Sea. The monsoon blew in from the sea through this canyon, bringing rain and new life into the Lianzhou Basin. Countries ASEAN The real ASEAN community consists of 10 countries members including of Brunei Darussalam, Cambodia, Indonesia, Laos, Malaysia, Myanmar, Philippines, Singapore, Thailand, and Vietnam For the setting of the novel is based on the olden days/dynasties. So to make it easier to understand only these following members are mentioned. Annam (Central Region of Vietnam) Brunei Java (Indonesia) Johor (Malaysia) Laos (Nanzhang) Luzon (Philippines) Siam (Thailand) Singapore Zhenla (Cambodia / Khmer) Piao (Myanmar) Africa Somalia (/səˈmɑːliə/ so-MAH-lee-ə;789 Somali: Soomaaliya; Arabic: الصومال‎, translit. aṣ-Ṣūmāl), officially the Federal Republic of Somalia1 (Somali: Jamhuuriyadda Federaalka Soomaaliya; Arabic: جمهورية الصومال الفيدرالية‎, translit. Jumhūrīyat aṣ-Ṣūmāl al-Fidirālīyah), is a sovereign state with its territory located in the Horn of Africa. It is bordered by Ethiopia to the west, Djibouti to the northwest, the Gulf of Aden to the north, the Guardafui Channel and the Indian Ocean to the east, and Kenya to the southwest. It is separated from Socotra by the Guardafui Channel in the northeast. Somalia has the longest coastline on Africa's mainland,10 and its terrain consists mainly of plateaus, plains, and highlands.3 Climatically, hot conditions prevail year-round, with periodic monsoon winds and irregular rainfall.11 Category:Territories Category:Locations